looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
American Dad!
Note: For more information on this topic, you may visit the American Dad Wiki. American Dad! is an animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. Originally created as a replacement for Family Guy, as the first season had Family Guy style humor, Fox revived Family Guy shortly after, forcing American Dad! to make itself different. Unlike MacFarlane's other shows, Family Guy and The Cleveland Show, American Dad! does not lean as heavily on the use of cutaway or flashback gags, and is less concerned with conventional "setup-punchline" jokes, instead deriving its humor mostly from the quirky characters, the relationships between family members, and the relatively relatable plots. While the core issues and resolutions are relatable in most episodes, the show nonetheless weaves in fantastical elements, pitching the tone of the show somewhere between observational comedy and farce. The plots are often absurd, but they are grounded by family stories and real-world issues. The show focuses on the Smith family consisting of CIA agent Stan Smith, his wife Francine, and his two kids Steve and Hayley Smith. Living with them is extra-terrestial Roger Smith, wanted by the CIA but taken in by Stan after he saved his life, and Klaus Heissler, a German man trapped in a fish's body by the CIA to prevent him from winning the Olympics. The show generally makes fun of everything from race, gender, or sexuality. Generally, the show is rated TV-14, with the DLSV parameters, for language, blood, sexual situations, or violence. When American Dad! aired on Fox, there was a disclaimer with the parameters before the episode started airing. Some of the early episodes are rated TV-PG. No episode of American Dad! was ever rated TV-MA. The show, while popular and highly received by critics, has had controversy from the Parents Television Committee (also a critique of sister series Family Guy), an organization that recommends appropriate programming for children. This series has referenced and parodied Looney Tunes numerous times. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Stan Smith, Roger, Greg, and various *Scott Grimes as Steve *Wendy Schaal as Francine *Dee Bradley Baker as Klaus *Rachael MacFarlane as Hayley *Mike Barker as Terry, Chuck *Patrick Stewart as Avery Bullock *Jeff Fischer as a fictionalized version of himself *Kevin Michael Richardson as Brian Lewis Looney Tunes Parodies * "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" - When Roger's spaceship leaves, it makes a "Beep Beep" sound (sounding similar to the Road Runner). * "Wheels & the Legman and the Case of Grandpa's Key" - Roger has a Foghorn Leghorn keychain. * "The American Dream Factory" - At the end of the episode, a West Virginian hillbilly says this: "Look ma, Mexicans, like the fast mouse in them Bugs Bunny cartoons." * In one episode, Tweety appears on a T-shirt badge. * In the episode "The Skarlet Getter", Klaus mentions The Looney Tunes Show. * "Hamerican Dad" - Roger, Stan and Tappahonnock Ham Society go to Six Flags and see a Looney Tunes Convention. Roger can be seen holding a Taz doll and mentions that one of the members high fived Speedy Category:Pop Culture Category:TV Shows